Twizzy
Twizzy are recurring enemies in the ''Kirby'' series that resemble baby chickens. Though they don't appear very often in the series, they were actually the second enemy to be encountered in the first game of the series, Kirby's Dream Land. Twizzy always behave the same way from game to game. They will rest somewhere nearby, then spring into the air when Kirby approaches. Some will even chase after Kirby in an attempt to fly into him, in a similar manner to Bronto Burt. Physical Appearance Twizzy is a cute baby chicken with beady black eyes and a tiny orange/yellow beak. It is covered in yellow down and has stubby wings though this doesn't hinder its ability to fly. Twizzy also has no legs and gets about by hopping. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Twizzy first appear in this game in the Green Greens level. They mostly sit around on the ground and do a small hop when Kirby gets close though some can be seen flying in the air in a similar fashion to Bronto Burt. In the Extra Game they are replaced by the hen, Tookey. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Twizzy return in Kirby's Adventure and are virtually unchanged from their appearance in Kirby's Dream Land, although they don't show up until late in the game. In the remake, however, they show up much earlier and are also more frequent. Some Twizzy will spring into the air when Kirby gets close and follow him for some distance -- if Kirby avoids them long enough, they will lose interest and fly away. Once Kirby reaches the Grape Garden stage Twizzy of other colors such as pink, blue and orange start showing up in levels in the remake. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Twizzy appears the same as it does in both Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Adventure. Twizzy's beak is yellow in this game, whereas it has an orange beak in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. In Revenge of the King sub-game in the remake Twizzy is replaced by the crow Croucars. ''Kirby Mass Attack Twizzy makes a brief appearance in the sub-game Kirby Brawlball, occasionally two Twizzies will fly across the screen behind a mother Tookey. This seems to confirm that Twizzy are baby Tookey. This time, Twizzy's appearance has been subtly changed. It has orange down rather than yellow and they have lighter beaks. Cameos ''Kirby Air Ride While Twizzy does not appear directly in this game, the Top Ride item Chickie may be considered a cameo. Chickie resembles a Twizzy with X shaped eyes and causes opposing racers to become dizzy when picked up by the player. Kirby: Canvas Curse Twizzy appears as one of the paintings drawn by Paint Roller in the Paint Panic sub-game. Appearances *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (debut) *''Kirby's Adventure'' *''Kirby Super Star'' (contains remake of Kirby's Dream Land) *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (remake of Kirby's Adventure) *''Kirby Air Ride'' (cameo) *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (cameo in Paint Panic) *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (remake of Kirby Super Star) *''Kirby Mass Attack'' (cameo in Kirby Brawlball) (latest appearance) Trivia * Twizzy are hinted to be the baby form of Tookey, because of the similarities of their attacks and appearance. Twizzy also often appear in the same areas as Tookey. Lastly, in Kirby Mass Attack Twizzy are shown flying behind a "mother" Tookey. * A green palette for Twizzy can be found in Kirby Super Star's coding as one of Twizzy's alternate colors but never appears in normal gameplay.The Cutting Room Floor Similar Enemies *Tookey *Croucars *Crack-Tweet Artwork Image:Twizzy.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Gallery EE Twizzy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' NID Twizzy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' SSU Cappy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sprites KDL Twizzy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land KA Twizzy sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Twizzy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Twizzy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KNiD Twizzy sprite.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL Twizzy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) KSSU Twizzy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Twizzy sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternative palette) KMA Twizzy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' References de:Twizzy Category:Enemies Category:Birds Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra